


Ain't That a Pisser

by HentaiCactus



Series: Hentai Drabbles [1]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Drabble, F/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HentaiCactus/pseuds/HentaiCactus
Summary: You're getting nasty with Jan Valentine and, well... he's nastier than you thought.
Relationships: Jan Valentine/Reader
Series: Hentai Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694071
Kudos: 15
Collections: HentaiCactus's Reader Inserts





	Ain't That a Pisser

Jan Valentine was eating his own cum out of your pussy, which was all well and good until a certain biological need presented itself.

"Stop," you said, tugging on his hair. "I have to pee!"

Your lover paused and looked up at you from between your legs. He gave a lascivious grin and told you, "Piss in my mouth."

You didn't really want to do it, but his vampire strength prevented you from breaking out of his grip to go to the bathroom. And you really needed to go.

You let loose. Jan laughed as he swallowed your hot piss.


End file.
